Free Again
by NeedNewName
Summary: When the Cullens leave Victoria finds Bella and Bella becomes and experiment. She is now very different. When her and her friends escape the laboratory they enroll in a high school in England, and run into some very familiar vampires there...
1. First Day?

**(A/N) Hey! This is my first FanFiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I'm sure you'll understand what I mean =]  
**

**DISCLAMIER! I DONT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!!!!!!**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_*Flashback*_

I was wondering around the green, wet, thick woods one day after school, out of boredom of course. Lately that's one of the very few emotions I feel these days, aside pain and heartbreak. And the sad thing is, I actually look forward to the pain of the crazy, deadly hole that lives in my chest, because at least when I feel that feral pain, it means I'm actually feeling something other than numbness. That's when my depressing thoughts were rudely interrupted by a familiar vampire. Victoria to be more specific. The site of her fiery orange mane and blood-red eyes sent cold chills down my spine.

At first she just stared at me, shocked. Then a devilish grin stretched along her perfect features. But I was not feeling frightened nor afraid. I no longer cared about my life. Actually it was probably more of an existence rather than a life. Yes, that is what I would call it.

"Well, well, well. Funny seeing you here, Bella", she stated

"yea, hysterical" I replied rudely in a dead voice.

She paused, thinking about something.

"I'm actually disappointed", she said, surprised.

"Humpf" I scoffed.

"Why is that Victoria?" I asked, with no enthusiasm or interest in my voice.

"Well. I suppose I was hoping for… I dunno, more of a challenge", she told me, annoyance in her voice. Not that I cared. I cared of nothing but Charlie and Renee these days.

"Sorry to disappoint" I said, my voice dripping with heavy sarcasm.

"You haven't got a very nice attitude, Bella", Victoria laughed, amused for some unknown reason… Freak…

"Whatever", I said with no emotion, as I stared off into the distance of the green, mushy forest.

"Hmmmmmmmm" she started.

"Where is that protector of yours darling, Bella?"

I shrugged, ignoring her attempts to try and torment me, acting as though I couldn't care less, when the truth was it was ripping my chest apart, right where Jacob had just sewn it up.

She continued to ask me with painful questions. All of which I didn't answer.

"Did he finally get bored of you and your weaknesses? Your humanity? To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised that he lasted so long with a boring human…" she continued to taunt me. By then I couldn't suppress the vicious, outrageous snarl that ripped from deep in my chest.

Wow. That actually sounded scary… even to me… HA! I'm impressed with myself. Being around so many vampires must have rubbed off on me.

Victoria seemed proud that she finally got a response out of me.

It was then I realized my mistake. I would not give her the pleasure of my pain. I will not show any more emotion. I refuse to amuse her with my heartbreak.

Then she laughed, amused. "Wow, Bella. I'm impressed. That's quite a growl you got there for a human…

Interesting…" she said.

"Yea, whatever, that's just so interesting" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Now, Victoria. Could we stop with the small talk. I'm kinda bored. So if you're here to kill me. JUST GET IT OVER WITH!!" I yelled frustrated. Then I realized the mistake. I had givin her the pleasure of showing emotion. Damn…

"You have quite a temper there young lady, but don't worry I will grant your wish young one. All in good time. But I don't think you will be getting off the hook that easily… I had plans to torture you. But now, thanks to your smart-ass attitude, you will be suffering a fate much worse than death and my torture. I wasn't even going to go that hard on you since you weren't the one who killed my mate, James. But come to think of it I could sell you to some scientists... They want to perform some experiments on a few lucky humans. And I think you just might be one of them…" she trailed off evilly.

Shit! I don't want to be a lab rat! Oh God must hate me! What had I done in my past life that was so horrible!? Maybe I was Hitler… Yea, I was probably him. But in my opinion, nobody, not even Hitler, deserves a fate worse than mine!

First, the meaning of my existence, life, left me, because he fell out of love with me. Probably didn't ever love me in the first place. Just a toy, something to play with. When you get bored with it, throw it away. A clean break. Easy and simple, right?

Wrong.

Second, when I was just getting better, from Jacob's help. Victoria re-rips the hole in my chest and pours salt on the already infected wound in my heart.

Third, I just found out I was Hitler in my previous life.

Fourth, when I disappear, Charlie and Renee will have to deal with the grief. I'm an awful person. What's wrong with me?

And fifth, to top it all off I am going to be a guinea pig for the rest of my short, insignificant life.

_Perfect. Just, perfect._

With that I let my guard down. I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began to stream down my face as Victoria began to laugh evilly.

"Jeezz, took long enough…" Victoria said still chuckling.

Then she stopped laughing and sighed, as her hard hand came into contact with my face.

Everything went black.

_*End of flashback*_

9 years ago was my last day of being human. 10 years since I have last seen the Cullens. 5 years since I have been free…

So let me explain…

It's been approximately 5 years since we escaped our prison. Yes, we.

My best friends Max, Sasha, Luke and Remy, I met them at the Laboratory. They were the other 'lucky humans', as Victoria put it, that were chosen to be experimented on.

I Victoria her with a passion. But shes dead, killed infront of my own eyes actually. Stupid bitch she was. Pardon the language.

_Anyway… _

We escaped that place.

THANK THE LORD!

Though we didn't plan it, it was their own stupid mistake why we escaped anyway.

_*flashback*_

It was one time when they were experimenting on me. They were testing my pain tolerance.

I was blind-folded so I didn't know that they were using fire to burn me until it came into contact with my skin. The fire was excruciatingly hot on my tough, pale skin, but I refused to show them I was in pain so I kept my mouth shut.

After what seemed like an eternity of burning on that same spot below my neck, my body couldn't take the pain. My mouth betrayed me and let out an outrageously loud and frightening scream. I was sure that everyone in this hell could hear it. The scientist was not expecting this and it caught him off guard.

He dropped the fire stick onto the floor. He panicked and ran. I was still tied to the wall as the fire began to spread.

I began thrashing in the werewolf teeth chains. Yes they were made from werewolf teeth because we possessed the strength of a vampire and the only chains that stood a chance holding us down were made from werewolf teeth.

I remember everything happening so suddenly, too suddenly. Sasha teleported Max, Remy, Luke and herself into the room I was in. They attacked the chains and ripped the blindfold from my face which allowed me to re-gain my sight. When the chains fell loose Sasha teleported us to a different country.

We were in England. We were free. No more experiments. No more torture. Just freedom.

_*end of flashback*_

I miss him. Edward Cullen. I love and hate him with every fiber in my being. Oh well, he didn't love me. I can't make him love me, so I should just drop it already!!

God, I'm so pathetic thinking about him all the time. My thoughts were interrupted by Remy screaming my name.

"BELLA!! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!" she yelled.

I sighed. I took one last glance at my appearance in the mirror. I was wearing tight skinny leg jeans, pink, white and blue top that went perfectly with my black high heels and long wavy reddish brown hair. I was wearing bangles and rings on my wrists and hands. Looking this beautiful was one of the good things about being part vampire I guess.

Remy was getting more impatient each second.

"DON'T MAKE ME SEND LUKE UP THERE!!" she screamed her threat loudly.

I winced because over my super-sensitive ears.

"COMING!!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs and into the garage. I jumped in the car with Remy, Sasha, Max and Luke.

Remy was wearing a short denim skirt that would have looked skanky on other girls but she pulled it off perfectly because she was so unbelievably gorgeous. She had a cute v-neck top on that was gray with writing on the back that says 'Three days Grace' on in, one of our favorite bands. Remy had long blonde hair and hazel eyes along with unnatural beauty like the rest of us. She could give Rosalie a run for her money.

Luke was looking her with his dark lust-filled eyes. They couldn't keep their hands off each other for one single hour if their lives depended on it. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him but he didn't seem notice because he was too busy staring at Remy.

Luke was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a black T-shirt and some fashionable sunglasses even though the where totally unnecessary in England. He has short curly caramel hair and dark green eyes. Luke had _huge_ muscles covering his body.

I glanced over to Sasha and smiled at her. She was wearing a cute white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Sasha had really long black hair that came down to her butt, but it was tied into a pony tail. She smiled back warmly.

Max had his arm around her waist and Sasha had her head on his shoulder. Max was wearing a simple white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had cute blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey guys" I said and smiled. A chorus of 'hi's' and 'hey's' rang through my ears.

"You're all ready?" I asked.

Luke answered for them all, "Born ready, baby"

They all grinned in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked and winked and smiled at Remy.

Remy started the engine and we were off. She went to turn on the stereo but I quickly cut her off. "Can you guys give me a beat? I wrote a new song."

They all smiled and began to hum and click their fingers in a soft catchy rhythm. I added my lyrics to the tune.

I started to sing in a gentle voice.

"_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear_

_Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I can't reminisce need to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything _

Remy and Sasha started to sing in the background echoing some of my words.

_(ooh)_

_I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have_

_I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it_

Remy and Sasha seemed to catch onto the song and sang the last chorus with me.

_  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything"_

The guys kept on snapping their fingers and humming until it seemed like an appropriate time to finish.

"Yeah, that sounded awesome Bells, we'll have to play it on the actual instruments tonight." Max said.

"Defiantly" Sasha replied.

"That was more fun than the radio any day" Luke said happily.

"Yeah, I loved it to" Remy smiled.

Ten minutes later we arrived.

High School … Second time and counting.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**(A/N) tell me what you think! I have no idea what I'm doing coz I just got fanfiction and it was really confusing to upload a story and stuff, lol. Hope you like it.**

**The song is by Aly and AJ it called Silence, check it out on youtube. Sorry if its too bunched up I didn't expect it to go for so long I just got a little carried away. I was trying to make it long because I know how annoying it is when your reading a stroy and getting really into it and then the chapter turns out to be to short, ya know what I mean?**

**Anyway, I apologize about that... Or would you like me to do more chapters like this?**

**More on personalitys with Remy, Sasha, Max and Luke later. And also more about their past and powers when the Cullens come, okay?**

**Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you'd review!  
**

**Do you think I should keep writing this?**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEK!! ;)  
**


	2. Change of Plans

**Chapter 2, enjoy ;)**

**Sorry its short.**

**please reveiw if ya want me to keep writing it =]**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"Reeeeemmmmmyyyy!" Luke said in a whiny voice.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssss" Remy mocked him as we got out of the car. He didn't seem to notice.

"Look what you did!" He complained. She looked around to see that nobody was here. Late to everything as per usual. Everyone but Remy and Luke sighed. He we go again. Another argument.

"How is it_ my_ fault we're late?!" She asked a little too loudly than necessary.

"It's your fault because you take _forever_ to dress!" Luke argued.

"_WHAT! _I _so do not_!" She screamed angrily.

"YES! You _do_! He yelled back.

"It's so annoying! We are late to everything! And it's all your fault!"

"Well at least I take pride in my appearance! Unlike you walking around in those unfashionable rags!" She yelled madly.

Luke made an offended sound. "They aren't unfashionable!" he screamed.

Remy rolled her eyes at him,"Sure, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Well, I look 100 times better than _you_ any day no matter what I wear." He said smugly. Big mistake. He should know that by now. Remy looked so mad that her face was going purple and if she were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears like a tank engine.

Remy walked up to him and shoved him, hard. Really hard, it would have killed him if he were human.

Luke was mad now too. He, being the gentleman that he is, shoved Remy right back, just as hard. She looked like she was going to kill him.

She gave a furious scream and tacked him right here in the school parking lot. She began hitting and slapping him, he did the same to her.

"SELFISH PIG YOU ARE LUKE!"

"GET OFF ME, FATTY! YOU WEIGH A TON!"

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Max yelled at them.

"Stop attracting attention!" Sasha said authoritatively. She was always the peacekeeper.

Somehow Luke and Remy's fight became a more sexual than then probably intended. Now they were giggling and smooching each other on the floor.

They're always so horny! What's wrong with them?! I rolled my eyes at them and began to stare into the distance aimlessly. There was a black cloud in the distance. Even with my great vision, I still had to squint my eyes to see what it was.

"Guys" I said. Remy and Luke were still on the ground 'fighting' and Max and Sasha were having one of their 'moments', so nobody paid attention to me.

"Guys" I said again but a bit louder. Still being ignored. The cloud was coming closer. And closer, then I recognized what they were.

"GUYS!" I screamed, frightened. "MOVE IT, LET'S GO! THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled, catching their attention. They looked to where I was looking then gasped.

"COME ON!" I yelled.

"Sash, can you teleport?" Remy asked, trying to be calm.

She shook her head, "No, they're too close."

Luke cursed under his breath. "LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Max yelled, panicked.

We all nodded in agreement, knowing it was useless. But we still tried.

We ran out of the car park at vampire speed and into the nearby forest.

They were flying closer and closer at an unimaginable speed. They're machine-like bodies nearly only 30 meters away from us. Wait a minute… Machine bodies?

"HEY! I GOT AN IDEA, JUST DO WHAT I DO!" I yelled as I changed my body into an eagle. Max, Luke, Remy and Sasha did the same.

I used my vampire speed to make my wings move more quickly. Everyone else did the same.

AH-HUH! A river. Perfect.

I shot down out of the sky and swerved around the tree branches and trunks heading head-first straight into the river. The soldiers were right on our tails as we dived straight into the river with 5 loud _plonk_es. Being the stupid brainless machines that they are, they followed. About 100 more _plonk_es were heard after us.

Remy, Sasha, Luke, Max and I emerged to the surface in our normal forms where we saw hundreds of soldiers bodies and smiled victoriously.

"Wow, Bella, you're really smart" Luke complimented.

I smiled smugly.

"Yeah" Max breathed.

"Nice one, Bella" Sasha said.

My smiled only widened until Remy said, "Well, this outfit is completely ruined"

We all sent her death glares, so she added, "Oh, and good thinking Bells."

My smug smile returned as we got out of the river and headed home, ditching our first day of school.

Well, that was a turn of events.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**(A/N) Sorry its short I didn't have much time on the computer lately this week. Please review, PLEASE!**

**Thanks.**

**REVIEW!!  
**

**Wish you the best ;)**

**REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
